Party Foul
by WhoTheHellIsBucky
Summary: Eli attends Clare's party only to be questioned by a seemingly jealous KC. What's going to go down? Only a  ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note: I know I already wrote an Eli/KC confrontation, but it was so casual and laid back, I wanted to write another one were KC doesn't like the fact that Eli is now with Clare. So, here you go.** **Oh and** **I know the promos have shattered some hope for Eclare, but in Fanfiction, Eclare will live on happily. Haha. JSYK, characters are going to be OOC.**

**PS- Wanna check out Eli and Clare's outfit for the party? Click on my profile and the link should be there :) If it doesn't show up, sorry.  
**

**

* * *

**

Eli Goldsworthy wasn't the type of teenager to attend a High School party. He was the type who wanted to chill with his select group of friends and watch movies or spend some quality time with his girlfriend. He didn't like the fact of being at a party were teenagers went crazy downing alcoholic beverages and using the excuse of, "I'm drunk, let's hook up!". Teenagers like that were the reasons adults frowned upon the upcoming generation.

Tonight, Eli was making an exception on his 'no attending High School parties' rule. Somehow, his girlfriend's best friend managed to persuade her into hosting a party at her house. Clare wasn't much of a party person either, but leave it to Alli to make Clare do something she doesn't want to do.

****ELI'S POV****

"Eli, would you hurry up and get dressed. The party started ten minutes ago." Adam whined from behind the bedroom door.

"Shutup, man. I need to find something good to wear." I shouted.

"You don't even like parties. Just wear what you normally wear." Adam retorted.

I went to my closet and started moving hangers back and forth. For some reason, I really wanted to look good for Clare tonight. I've never had to worry about my wardrobe, but this was a party Clare was throwing. I couldn't find anything decent so I pulled out a pair of black distressed corduroy skinnies and my pair of black and white converse. As for a shirt, I steered clear of any band tee's and picked out my black burnout V-neck. It was still brand new, so I might as well use it for tonight. I quickly changed into my outfit and headed out of my room.

"Whoa!" Adam muttered. "Well, at least it's not totally black. I'm surprised there's no blazer."

"Yeah, well...shutup." I couldn't come up with a come back. "Are we gonna go to the party or are you going to continue checking me out?"

"I wasn't checking you out." Adam spoke while heading out the front door.

"Yeah, yeah. Deny it all you want. I know the truth." I chuckled as we got into Morty.

"Shut it, Goldsworthy. Let's just get to Clare's house." Adam laughed, shaking his head from side to side.

On the way to Clare's house, Adam nor I spoke. The only sound that could be heard was the music blasting from Morty's speakers. Adam had introduced me to a band called 'blessthefall', so that's what was playing during the drive.

We arrived at Clare's and it seemed pretty pack. There were cars lined up along each side of the road and kids walking in and out of the front door. I didn't think I'd find a parking spot, but I noticed no-one parked in the drive-way, so that's were Morty got parked. We made our way to the front door, but before I could twist open the door-knob, the door flew open. There, in front of us, stood my girlfriend, Clare.

"It's about time you showed up!" Clare shouted over the music. She peeked her head out the door and glanced at the drive-way. "Ah, I see you found your parking spot."

I knew Clare was speaking to me, but my mind wasn't grasping what she was telling me. I was too busy ogling her body in the outfit she wore. She was wearing a black off the shoulder tee shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. Attached to her shirt was a gray vest that wrapped underneath her breasts with the straps wrapping around the sides of her breasts and up behind her neck. Her jeans were a dark denim that seemed to be skin tight on her.

"Hello. Earth to Eli." Clare said while waving a hand in front of my face. "Did you hear me?"

Adam nudged my shoulder and broke my train of thought. "What? Yeah. Uh-huh." I muttered.

"Liar. You didn't hear a word I said." Clare said while letting us into the house.

Adam followed me into the house and Clare led us to the sofas where Alli, Drew, Sav, Holly J and Anya were all hanging out. I hardly spoke to any of them, but they were decent enough so I didn't really complain. Adam found a spot sitting next to Anya and I took a seat by Sav. Clare left and wandered into the kitchen, then later came back out with two drinks in her hand.

"Here. Have something to drink." Clare handed me a red plastic cup with some type of red liquid in it.

"My, my Edwards. Trying to get me drunk already." I smirked at her.

"Funny. It's bad enough I have this party going on. Do you really think I'm going to serve alcohol?" She raised an eyebrow and squeezed herself in between Sav and myself.

I laughed as she tried to get comfortable, but ended up completely failing. As she stood up and tried to sit somewhere else, I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto my lap. Clare smiled at me, shifted until she got comfortable and started talking to the people sitting around her. I brought the cup up to my lips and took a sip of whatever Clare served me. I coughed a little as the liquid ran down my throat.

"Clare! You little devil. You are serving us alcohol." I chuckled.

"What! No I'm not." Clare shrieked as she took a sip of her own drink.

I watched as she crinkled her nose and glare directly at Alli.

"Alli. You spiked the punch!" Clare accused her best friend.

"No I didn't." Alli defended herself. "You told me I couldn't."

"Well if you didn't, then who did?" Clare questioned.

Clare and Alli glanced around the room trying to find someone who looked like they might've spiked the punch. I joined them in their little search when my eyes landed upon Drew. He looked flushed and kept rubbing the back of his neck. When he caught me staring at him, his eyes widen with fear. I silently chuckled to myself and mouthed the words "_You spiked the punch?_" at Drew. He grinned a little bit and mouthed back "_Don't say anything!_". I shook my head and continued on with my drink.

****KC'S POV****

Tonight was yet another High School party. I really wasn't in the mood for a party, but when I heard Saint Clare was throwing it, I had to go. Jenna was seven months pregnant and a party was no place for her to be at. I convinced her to stay home and promised her that there was not going to be any alcohol. I didn't lie to her, after all, it is Clare's house we're talking about. She finally gave in and let me go.

After getting dressed in a plain dark blue, button down dress shirt and some dark washed faded jeans, I called up Owen and he picked me up. It didn't take him long to get to my house and then the drive over to Clare's wasn't that long either. After we finally found a place to park, we got out and headed for the party. Once we got inside, I was sort of surprised. It was like half the school was there. I didn't expect there to be so many people. The living room was packed full of kids, the kitchen held almost the same amount and people were standing and sitting along the stairwell that led upstairs. Owen found us a spot in the kitchen and we stood around there. Kids were back and forth refilling their red plastic cups, music was blasting in the living room and a couple people were dancing.

"Hey, you want some of this?" Owen shoved a red plastic cup in my face.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked as I carefully took a sip.

Before he could even answer, I felt the sting of the alcohol in the back of my throat.

"Looks like the hostess does know how to throw a party." Owen smiled as he served himself another glass of punch. "Speaking of the hostess, were is she? We need to thank her for inviting us to her little shin-dig."

"Dude, shutup and drink up." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, it's Clare we're looking for. Just look for the most conservative person here."

Owen finally stopped talking to me and started to chat up some random cheerleaders. I really wasn't looking for Clare, I was just glancing around the house trying to find someone worth talking to. I finally found Drew, but he was too occupied with his girlfriend and a couple of people that I couldn't really see. I about dropped my cup when one of the females turned sideways and I realized who it was. Clare. She was sitting on some dude's lap, laughing and talking to an older dark colored guy. My eyes never left her until I felt someone's hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Dude, who is that hottie in the shirt vest thingy?" Owen shout-whispered into my ear.

"Uhh, dude, that's Clare." I mumbled.

"What? I thought you said she was like, super conservative and what not?" Owen asked.

"She is. Or was. I don't know anymore." I stumbled over my words.

"Damn, bro. I can't believe you let that go for Jenna." Owen laughed.

"Shut the hell up." My eyes went from Clare, back to Owen. "Jenna is hot."

"You mean she was hot." Owen laughed again. "Bro, don't get me wrong. Jenna is attractive, but if she keeps all that baby weight, she's ain't gonna be no MILF."

I was about to bark back a response when Clare's voice stopped me.

"Oh, hey KC. I didn't know you were here." she said while she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Yeah, we've been back here." Owen slurred a couple of his words. "By the way, you're looking hot!"

Clare didn't bother to respond. She gripped her water bottle and walked back into the living room. She went and sat back down on that dude's lap again. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Clare was supposed to be hung up on me still and here she was, on another guys lap. After a couple of minutes, the guy stood up and started to walk up the stairs. No-one was paying attention to him, so I left my drink on the counter and followed him. He walked into a room and shut the door behind him. I counted to thirty and walked into the room. To my surprise, it was Clare's room. There were pictures of Clare and her friends sitting on a desk, so that's how I knew where I was. I saw a light coming from underneath a door, so I figured he was using her bathroom. Taking a seat on the desk chair, I waited for him to come back out.

****ELI'S POV****

To my surprise, I was actually having a good time at the party. The friends that Clare had were pretty decent and they quickly accepted me. I had downed three glasses of the punch and Clare decided to cut me off. She said something about me driving home and she didn't want me to wreck. I really wasn't paying attention, I was too busy laughing at the jokes Sav and Drew were telling. Clare got off my lap and went into the kitchen for something. I saw her talking to two guys and then she awkwardly walked away from them and back onto my lap. She handed me a water bottle and made me drink it. I kind of chugged it a little too fast and ended up having to pee badly. She told me to use her bathroom upstairs since it wouldn't be occupied.

Clare stood up off my lap and I quickly made my way upstairs. I found her room and entered, heading straight for the bathroom. I heard the bedroom door open, but ignored it. It was probably Clare checking on me, making sure I didn't pass out or anything. Finishing up my business, I washed my hands and walked out. Instead of Clare being there, it was one of the guys I saw Clare speaking with.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I asked while shutting the bathroom door behind me.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing with Clare Edwards?" the guy asked through gritted teeth.

"It's really none of your business, but if you must know, she's my girlfriend." I answered.

"What? There's no way Clare would date someone like you." he stated while standing up.

"Well, she is. What does it matter to you anyway?" I was really getting annoyed now.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend." he simply stated. "I know what's best for her and looking at you, you're not good for her."

"Wow!" I laughed. "You're actually telling me I'm no good for Clare? Tell me, what did you do that made you an ex?"

The guy didn't bother to respond. He stood there glaring at me like he was going to punch me. He didn't do anything so I started to head for the bedroom door. As I opened it, he clamped his hand down on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snapped.

"Uh, to my beautiful girlfriend downstairs." I shrugged off his hand.

I walked out of Clare's room and was stopped at the top of the stairs by Clare.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Clare said. "We all thought you might've passed out."

"Nah. Just had a little chat with your ex-boyfriend." I chuckled.

"Oh god. What happened." she groaned.

"Nothing really. Apparently, I'm no good for you." I smirked and took her hand within mine.

I leaned in and went to capture Clare's lips in a kiss when that guy interrupted us.

"Damn, Clare. You sure moved on fast." he said while pushing past us.

"Said the guy who knocked up his girlfriend while still attending High School, huh KC?" Clare shot back.

I was completely stunned by Clare. She wasn't one to argue back with anyone and here she was standing up for herself. Well, I couldn't really blame her. This KC guy seemed like a complete douchebag.

"You leave Jenna out of this!" KC snarled.

"Oh, just like you left Eli out of it?" Clare shot back. "What are you doing here anyway? We don't even talk at school so why bother showing up to my house?"

"I..I don't know why I'm here." KC spoke softly now. "I guess I thought we could be friends again, but you were all over your new boyfriend."

"So what if I was all over him. He's my boyfriend. I'm allowed to do whatever I want with my boyfriend." Clare moved down a step closer to KC.

KC hung his head low and his gaze traced Clare's hand. "Clare, where is your purity ring?"

Clare followed KC's gaze to her ring finger and smiled at the new tiny skull ring that took it's place. When her and Eli got together, Clare's beliefs slightly changed. She didn't believe in waiting til' marriage for sex, but she did believe in waiting til' she found the one person she truly loved. Eli was that person. When Eli gave her the skull ring, she gave him her purity ring. She hadn't gave her virginity away just yet, but KC didn't know that.

"You already slept with him?" KC's head snapped up. "Wow, skank much?"

Hearing that douchebag call my girlfriend a skank set off a fire inside of me. I wanted to punch him over and over until he begged me to stop. Just as I took a step down, Clare's hand collided with the side of his face. There was a loud _SMACK_ sound and everyone who was on the stairway glanced up at us.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Clare shouted. "You have no idea what happened. Go get your drunk friend and get the hell out of my house."

The kids on the stairway started to snicker and more people started to gather around. I couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on KC's face. He was utterly shocked that Clare hit him. A few seconds later, Drew, Alli, Sav and Holly J stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, do we have a problem here?" Sav smiled.

"No. We don't." Clare grinned. "He was just leaving, weren't you KC?"

KC rolled his eyes at Clare and made his way down the stairs. Everyone was staring at him and whispering. As soon as the front door slammed shut, everyone erupted into laughter.

"Wow, who knew you were feisty one?" I wrapped her into a hug.

"Well, no-one tells my boyfriend that he's no good and calls me a skank, then gets away with it." Clare muttered into my neck.

"Gosh, I love you." I said, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, well I love you too." Clare smiled.

* * *

**Wow, that ending totally sucked. I didn't plan it like that, but I had this new idea for an actual story and I kind of rushed through this. Also, this wasn't supposed to be this long, LOL. So, yeahh, REVIEW?**


End file.
